sailoffoolsfandomcom-20200213-history
Krav Makhov
|image = Enlightement.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Meaning |i11 = Pain Combat |t12 = Users |i12 = ??? |t13 = Focus |i13 = Sensory Control and Overload }} Krav Makhov (קְרַב מַכאוֹב, Hebrew: Pain Combat) is a Martial Art devised and developed by former Impel Down Warden ???. It is a balanced style which is very hated due to the focus on inducing as much pain as possible. __TOC__ ''Overview '''Krav Makhov' is a relatively recent style developed by a particularly sadistic warden who loved to torture prisoners. While many would describe it as a purely offensive and hard style this is untrue Krav Makhov is actually mostly a soft style except for it's iconic move the Torture Tool and its applications. The majorty of Krav Makhov is about parsing through Sensory Information from a much higher number of senses than normal. In short it is a method of fighting which relies on everything the human body can detect and using it for one's benefit. ''Training Krav Makhov's training is unorthodox in that it doesn't rely on condition or form work instead the super majority of Krav Makhov's training is predicated upon the practice of ''sense enhancement in which practitioners will focus on and try to enhance a sense by continuous conscious use of it and exposing it to stimuli of ever decreasing intensity to the point of non-detection to a normal person. Mental conditioning will also be used to allow one to trigger some natural reflexes of the body that enhance this style further, this mental condition is achieved by sensory control tricking the brain into performing reflexes when the required stimulus isn't actually present. Users of Krav Makhov train the following senses: Hearing, Sight, Smell, Touch, Proprioception (Relative position of limbs), Equilibrioception, Thermoception, Nociception (Pain) & Interoception. However there is still a large physical component to the training of Krav Makhov, namely the sharpening and honing of one's "Torture Tool". This is done in a manner similar to kung fu where one will continuously train every inch of one's forearm and hand by striking it against hard surfaces in a specific method until the entirety of the hand and forearm is covered in sandpaper-like calluses, the bones are hardened more than normal and the muscles are condensed into a more explosive form. ''Basics Krav Makhov is divided into 2 broad areas of techniques and focus: '''Active' and Passive. This distinction however isn't literal in that there are active techniques in the passive focused branch. 'Active' The "Active Branch" of Krav Makhov focuses entirely on overloading the sensory information of an enemy by attacking "weak points" with the Torture Tool. A weak point for Krav Makhov may not actually be a weak point for most Martial Arts in that what constitutes a weak point to Krav Makhov is defined entirely by how sensitive that area is to stimuli. The concept of Torture Tool is rather simple: it is both a technique, one's forearms and hands, and also a weapon to be honed and sharpened with specific training. Because the same term is used in different concepts outsiders often think that this is the entire focus of the style but this is imply untrue. Users of this style strive to have a Torture Tool that is as rough and sand-paper like as possible. 'Passive' The passive side of Krav Makhov focuses on the parsing of and manipulation of one's various senses to gain an edge in combat and to better utilize the Torture Tool they have honed. Users of all levels will use their enhanced Senses of Touch, Thermoception, Sight and Hearing all simultaneously as a means of observing the environment from all angles and prevent unexpected surprises and sneak attacks. They will also use their enhanced Vision and Proprioception to make their strikes much more accurate than normal. Because of this focus on sensory information users of Krav Makhov can rival even haki users without using it themselves. 'Synergy With Haki' Because the base principles of the style also happen to be the base application of both Busoshoku Haki (Active Branch) and Kenbunshoku Haki (Passive Side) when a user of this style learns Haki both fighting styles will synergize to the point most would consider unfair. ''Techniques *'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool': A maneuver where the fighter will tense their forearm and hand muscles and induce shivering in them at superhuman level causing one's forearm and hand to mimic a Sander due to the sand-paper like texture of the skin of practitioners. A mere touch from this technique will tear away the epidermis of the affected area instantly. **'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Flog': The most basic maneuver where the fighter will swing their arm in a whip like manner so as to slap the opponent using their "Torture Tool". Because a slap has greater surface area this attack inflicts more pain and damage than any other normal strike would using "Torture Tool". ***'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Greater Flog': The same technique as ''Flog but performed in such a manner as to create a flying slash which tears matter away from air turbulence rather than slashing or piercing like most flying slashes. **'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Shiv': A technique where the user will intentionally slash or stab using their hands as opposed to slapping. Because of the shivering motion even when slashing or stabbing the cuts will end up being much more gruesome and hard to heal than normal, maybe even impossible. ***'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Heirloom Shiv': The same as the shiv technique but performed in such a way as to create a flying slash. **'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Inquisition': A maneuver in which the fighter will wildly attack using their Torture Tool and hit the opponent randomly attempting to inflict as much contact damage as possible with lots of random strikes be them slaps, cuts, thrusts or punches. **'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Death Penalty': A maneuver where the fighter will use their enhanced proprioception to facilitate the performing of a slap using the entire body as leverage, greatly surpassing the basic Warden's Warning technique. The resulting impact from using the full body slap will cause immense pain and often expose muscle or bone depending on skill level. ***'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Death Penalty - Shooting': The same technique as Death Penalty but performed in such a way as to create a large singular fang-shaped flying slash or a series of smaller fang-shaped flying slashes all of which will pierce the enemy. ***'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Death Penalty - Impalement': A technique where the user will perform the same movement as Death Penalty but instead of whipping will seamlessly transition into a thrust with their hand to skewer an opponent completely, often used as a finishing move. ***'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Death Penalty - Burning at the Stake': A technique where the user will perform the same movement as Death Penalty but will intentionally miss the opponent by a few milimeters causing the air around the opponent to become super heated by friction and instantly set the opponent on fire. ***'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Death Penalty - Drowning': A technique where the user will perform the same movement as Death Penalty but will intentionally target the chest area, completely caving it and irreparably damaging the opponent's ability to breath. **'Krav Makhov, Torture Tool: Branding Iron': A technique where the user will simply grab a part of the enemy's body and hold it letting the shivering and friction generated from it burn the opponent in the grabbed section. *'Krav Makhov, Torture Chamber': A mental technique where the fighter in question will induce on themselves a state of heightened awareness by tricking the brain into a mild fight or flight state by means of sense manipulation. As a result of this increase in awareness the user will be able to feel attacks from all angles by relying on hearing and touch by feeling fluctuations in the air caused by movement. **'Krav Makhov, Torture Chamber: Demonic Touch': A more taxing technique where the user will come in contact with the enemy by means of touching skin to skin without use of Torture Tool. The user will then exploit this contact and their enhance sense of touch to read the muscle movements of an opponent as a means of predicting their attacks. **'Krav Mahkov, Torture Chamber: Demonic Intuition': A more advanced and taxing technique where the user will extend their Proprioception to encompass not only their own body but the opponent's as well. As a result the user will gain a mental understanding of where every part of the enemy's body is even without visual information. 'Haki Techniques' *'Krav Makhov, Rusty Tool': The same as the standard Torture Tool Technique but enhanced by haki. Practitioners will find that due to the rough texture of their skin Buso:Koka will often manifest itself as a redder hue than the normal standard black. *'Krav Makhov, Hell's Chamber': The same as the standard Torture Chamber technique but coupled with Kenbunshoku Haki causing the user to intake even more information than normal. ''Secret Techniques The following are the most powerful and complicated techniques masters of the style are able to use to great effect. *'Krav Makhov, Torture Chamber': **'Krav Makhov Trade Secret, Torture Chamber: Life Sentence''' (Secret Technique: Rewriting the Future): A simultaneous application of both Demonic Touch and Demonic Intuition where the user will be in physical contact with the opponent and use both their enhanced sense of touch and extended proprioception to not only read the muscle movements but the relative position of them all to perfectly read and predict any possible physical movement of the opponent. When combined with Kenbunshoku haki this allows them to replicate or strengthen future vision to an even greater level of accuracy. *'Krav Makhov Trade Secret, Tortured Soul' (Secret Technique: Embodiment of a Demon): A technique which relies on the manipulation of one's Nociceptors (pain sensors) and turning them off almost completely while unleashing a full fight or flight mode. After performing this technique a user of Krav Makhov will not stop fighting unless killed or completely incapacitated. They will not feel pain but still be aware of damage due to their conscious manipulation of Nocicepetion. ''Trivia'' *The style is based on the real life martial art of Krav Maga, and draws inspiration from it's brutal and effective way of dealing with opponents. Category:Fighting Styles